


Il pollo da spennare

by queenseptienna



Series: The Persuaders [4]
Category: The Persuaders
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett Sinclair era si un Pari del Regno, uno che non si sarebbe mai sporcato le mani nemmeno a morire, ma in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto allungare le braccia in avanti e passare le dita intorno al collo del Giudice Fulton e stringere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il pollo da spennare

Brett Sinclair era si un Pari del Regno, uno che non si sarebbe mai sporcato le mani nemmeno a morire (beh, tranne quando veniva obbligato a costruire catapecchie che gli sarebbero crollate in testa), ma in quel momento avrebbe solo voluto allungare le braccia in avanti e passare le dita intorno al collo del Giudice Fulton e _stringere_. Stringere fino a vederlo implorare pietà.  
Al suo fianco, Danny Wilde si stava mordendo a sangue il labbro inferiore e il suo volto era cereo. Quello di Fulton era stato un colpo davvero basso e Brett stava tremando di rabbia al suo posto.  
Il giudice li fissava con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, ben sapendo di averli in pugno entrambi. Perché si, sarà stato anche un vecchio, ma certe cose le sapeva ancora riconoscere.  
E sfruttare.  
-Non creda che mi presti a questa pagliacciata.- soffiò Danny e Sinclair si rese conto di non averlo mai visto così inviperito. Fulton sorrise indulgente e rispose –Come ho già detto, hai bisogno di quei terreni, _no_? Ti sono _indispensabili_ , altrimenti la trattativa con i petrolieri arabi ti andrà male. Quindi, o voi fate quello che vi chiedo o tu non vedrai quei terreni. E perderai _milioni_ di dollari.-  
La cifra in ballo era esorbitante, anche volendo Brett non avrebbe potuto prestare all’amico così tanto denaro e una perdita simile li avrebbe gettati entrambi nella polvere.  
-Va bene.- disse al posto dell’amico, -accettiamo-. Danny lo guardò sorpreso. Era passata una settimana da Halloween e Sua Signoria non gli aveva rivolto la parola, ne perdonato lo scherzetto del Penthotal dello sherry, quindi cosa diamine aveva da impicciarsi?  
-Molto bene.- rispose Fulton, allungando verso di loro un fascicolo. –Indagate su questo individuo. Pare raggiri politici e ricconi vendendo i favori sessuali delle sue prostitute. Gli amplessi vengono filmati e i nastri usati per ricattare il pollo di turno. Inutile che vi spieghi cosa dobbiate fare, _vero_?-  
- _Già_.- rispose acido Wilde e poco più tardi il guardiano del palazzo vide una scrivania sfondare una finestra e volare di sotto sfracellandosi al suolo. Impossibile che siano stati quei due distinti signori che stavano uscendo sorridendo, _no_?  
  
  
-Ce l’hai ancora con me?- buttò lì il petroliere, mordicchiandosi l’unghia del pollice mentre Brett era al volante della sua Maserati, su cui stavano viaggiando.  
-No.- rispose –In fondo prima o poi sarebbe saltato fuori.-  
-La fai sembrare una cosa brutta.-  
-Siamo due uomini.-  
Wilde si girò a guardarlo male. –Cosa c’entra questo? Da quando sei così bacchettone, mh?-  
Sinclair cambiò una marcia, conscio di essersi dato una zappata sui piedi. –Lascia stare, Daniel. Non ho voglia di litigare con te, va bene?-  
- _Okay!_ \- Wilde fece un gesto esasperato con le mani, seguito da una smorfia sarcastica. Non sia mai che Sua Signoria possa ripetergli che lo amava almeno una volta alla settimana, nossignore!  
Rimasero in silenzio, uno a mangiarsi le unghie e l’altro a far finta di essere perfettamente padrone di sé, come si confaceva ad un nobile del suo rango. Si sentiva in colpa, Danny aveva bisogno e lui era un codardo.  
Quando frenò davanti all’appartamento di Regent Street, Danny saltò giù dalla macchina e si infilò dentro il portone senza neppure aspettare l’amico. Aveva tutte le intenzioni di risolvere quella spiacevole faccenda in fretta e tornarsene ai fare i fatti suoi.  
Brett lo raggiunse dopo pochi istanti, guardandolo perplesso. –Stai bene?-  
-Secondo te?- ruggì l’americano, cercando di non rosicchiare anche il cavo del telefono per il nervoso che aveva in corpo.  
Il lord era sempre più stupefatto da un comportamento a lui sconosciuto e, diamine, si stava _eccitando_. Si maledì mille volte prima di avvicinarsi a Danny e toccargli una spalla con la punta delle dita. –Dovresti sfogare la tensione. Che so… yoga, meditazione, se…-  
- _Sesso_?- la parola gli venne praticamente sputata in faccia. –Per poi sentirmi dire che sono un violentatore? _No_ , grazie tante!-  
Wilde si scostò con forza, afferrando la bottiglia del brandy e chiudendosi nella propria stanza da letto, lasciando Brett solo e shockato in mezzo al salotto.  
 _Dannato yankee senza cervello, come OSAVA rifiutarlo quando era lui stesso ad offrirsi? Lo avrebbe buttato giù dalla finestra, lui e il suo pulcioso cappello da texano!_  
  
  
Il giorno dopo parlarono lo stretto necessario per prenotare un albergo e per organizzare il piano che Fulton aveva dato loro. Non fu affatto difficile trovarlo, aveva un ufficio in una zona defilata di Londra e si erano messi d’accordo sui ruoli.  
Danny avrebbe interpretato il ruolo del petroliere americano spaccone e ruspante (quando l’uomo ascoltò questa descrizione da parte di Brett, gli avrebbe fracassato volentieri il naso), mentre Sinclair si sarebbe “abbassato” a recitare il ruolo di accompagnatore inglese per il riccone in visita dagli States.  
-Consolati, almeno tu non devi recitare nessun ruolo.- ghignò Brett, uscendo dall’ascensore e sistemandosi la giacca.  
Danny non ebbe modo di rispondergli che in fondo nessuno avrebbe mai creduto che una simile faccia da donnetta potesse essere un Lord di Sua Maestà la Regina Elisabetta II, poiché davanti a loro una segretaria in minigonna venne ad accoglierli.  
E a Wilde iniziarono a girare le rotelle nella scatola cranica.  
Sorrise estasiato alla ragazza, percorrendone ogni centimetro di pelle al vento con sguardo predatore. La segretaria arrossì appena e fece loro strada verso l’ufficio del signor Robert Hamilton, mentre alle sue spalle arrivava, puntuale, l’insulto soffocato da parte dell’inglese.  
  
  
Concludere la trattativa fu piuttosto semplice ed entrambi recitarono perfettamente i loro ruoli. Danny appose una firma falsa su un contratto fraudolento e Brett calcò sul fatto che il petroliere si sentiva solo e che avrebbe gradito un po’ di compagnia.  
-Ho quello che fa per voi.- Hamilton ammiccò estraendo un book fotografico da sotto la scrivania e lo porse ai due, che presero a sfogliarlo.   
Decine e decine di foto di ragazze discinte occhieggiavano verso l’obbiettivo che le aveva riprese, una più bella dell’altra.  
-Chi sono?- chiese Wilde e l’altro sorrise. –Diciamo che le ragazze lavorano per noi.-  
I due amici si guardarono brevemente e si capirono al volo. Fulton sospettava anche che vi fosse anche un mercato di prostituzione e quella pareva esserne la conferma.  
-Stasera nel mio albergo bello, _okay_?- biascicò il petroliere, calcando il proprio accento newyorkese –E mi raccomando, sono sposato… non vorrei mai…-  
-Il mio datore di lavoro preferirebbe mantenere l’anonimato.- aggiunse l’inglese con sussiego e Hamilton si sfregò mentalmente le mani. –Ma certo, garantiamo la privacy dei nostri clienti.- assicurò.  
  
  
-Dovevi per forza fissarle le gambe in quel modo, Daniel?- sbottò il Lord, stringendo le mani sul volante.  
-Te ne importa qualcosa, perché?- fu la pronta risposta.  
 _Menti!_ –No, certo che no. Ma…- Brett tentennava. Non riusciva a dire che invece no, gli dava un fastidio tremendo.  
-Preferivi che guardassi le tue gambe in quel modo? Anche se ti faccio così ribrezzo?- Danny continuava a fissare il vetro davanti a sé e a rosicchiarsi il pollice, facendo andare l’amico in bestia.  
-Hai ragione, che me ne importa di te! Sai che ti dico? Che il tuo Pentothal non ha fatto il minimo effetto!-  
Wilde gli concesse un’occhiata di compatimento e tornò alla sua unghia.  
  
  
Una volta in albergo decisero per camere separate comunicanti. Brett sarebbe stato pronto in caso di bisogno e, con un po’ di fortuna, entro qualche giorno avrebbero smantellato quell’organizzazione truffaldina.  
-Io sono di là, se hai bisogno.- disse Sua Signoria, dondolandosi su una gamba, in un atteggiamento decisamente poco fine per uno del suo rango. Wilde annuì e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, con un gran sorriso.  
Com’era bravo a mascherare le emozioni.  
Il nobile fece appena in tempo a chiudersi la porta alle spalle, che qualcuno bussò a quella di Danny e subito una voce femminile gli indicò che il piano era iniziato. Si rilassò: a prescindere da ciò che diceva, aveva profonda fiducia nell’americano, anche se piuttosto che confessarlo, prima si sarebbe impiccato al caminetto con il kilt di suo nonno Charles arrotolato intorno al collo.  
Indossò la veste da camera verde vomito della daltonica Lady Alimoore e si gettò sul letto, assaporando la morbidezza del cuscino. Ignaro di ciò che accadeva dall’altra parte, lasciò che una mano scivolasse in mezzo alle proprie gambe, sfiorandosi appena la nascente erezione.  
Pensò che quello stupido yankee fosse davvero eccitante, nonostante fosse un idiota di dimensioni cosmiche. No, l’idiota era lui, non Danny, decise mentre si slacciava la vestaglia e si accarezzava il petto nudo. Era lui quello che non voleva ammettere che era innamorato del suo migliore amico, mentre _quel pezzo di sterco_ non si faceva problemi a usare ogni trucco possibile per farglielo capire.   
Immaginò Danny scostargli la vestaglia e accarezzargli le gambe, mordicchiando il suo interno coscia alternato a baci leggeri. Sarebbe arrivato più in alto e lo avrebbe leccato, così bene come solo lui sapeva fare e lo avrebbe fatto impazzire di piacere. Poi lo avrebbe torturato con quella lingua impudente in posti meno nobili, facendolo supplicare di essere riempito da ben altro. E lo avrebbe supplicato, sì.  
Lo avrebbe pregato di spalancargli le cosce ed entrare con forza dentro di lui, facendogli toccare con mano inferno, purgatorio e paradiso tutti in una vola sola e lui si sarebbe aggrappato a Wilde, gridando che lo amava e che era uno stronzo a negarlo.  
Brett venne nella propria mano con un lungo gemito, ignorando così la prima regola fondamentale che Lady Sinclair gli aveva insegnato: _i bravi bambini non si toccano o diventano ciechi._  
  
  
Si era addormentato!  
Sinclair scattò a sedere nel letto, girandosi freneticamente per vedere che ora fosse. Non fece in tempo a trovare la sveglia poiché la sua attenzione venne totalmente assorbita dai suoni soffocati che giungevano dall’altra parte.  
Diamine, Danny era forse in pericolo?  
Saltò giù dal letto e aprì la porta con cautela, ma quello che vide lo fece gelare sul posto. Un’avvenente ragazza bionda, con gli occhi bistrati di nero, stava sopra all’americano, nell’amplesso più avvincente di cui avesse mai dato prova. Le dita di lui erano affondate nei morbidi fianchi della donna, mentre la sorreggeva e affondava in lei con lenta regolarità. Lei, dal canto suo, pareva essere in estasi e nessuno avrebbe mai detto il contrario, visto chi era il personaggio che le stava dando tanto piacere.  
Brett avrebbe morire in una pozzetta d’acqua ai propri piedi.  
Perché?  
 _PERCHE’?_  
La sua mente era partita per lidi misteriosi, lasciando il posto ad una rabbia bruciante. Come si permetteva quel figlio di puttana americano a… a… a… _fornicare_ con una DONNA! Nella stanza di fianco alla sua, per di più!  
Dopo aver fatto l’amore con lui.  
Dopo avergli detto che lo _amava_.  
Dopo avergli fatto dire a LUI che lo amava.  
Il loro sguardi si incrociarono per un istante e Brett fu certo che su quel volto ci fosse un ghigno, una punizione e soprattutto divertimento. Si, quello stronzo si stava divertendo e lo sottolineò con spinte vigorose nel corpo della giovane, che si aggrappò alle sue spalle.  
Il corpo intero di Sinclair fremeva di freddo e furia e, in silenzio, si rifugiò nella propria stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. A chiave.  
  
  
Il giorno successivo fecero colazione insieme al bar dell’hotel come se niente fosse. Conversarono piacevolmente, al punto che Brett si chiese se quello che aveva visto fosse vero o meno, ma Danny non sembrava più o meno idiota del solito.  
-Come è… andata?- chiese ad un certo punto e l’altro rispose con un –Bene, grazie.- molto contenuto.  
Milord non parlò più e strinse il tovagliolo in uno spasmo nervoso.  
-Sono certo che dietro la tenda ci fosse qualcuno che filmava.- continuò il petroliere –Ho chiesto alla ragazza di tornare anche stasera, temo dovrai nasconderti e acciuffare quel tipo.-  
Brett annuì, mordendosi a sangue la lingua. Avrebbe dovuto sopportare una seconda manche dell’evento.  
  
  
Non accadde. Tutto finì esageratamente presto e l’uomo che filmava gli amplessi dei suoi clienti con le prostitute fornite, non era altro che Hamilton in persona. Una volta assicurato alle autorità, spiegarono a Fulton che i clienti venivano così ricattati e spennati dei loro soldi e, talvolta, le riprese finivano lo stesso in mano a qualche rampante direttore di giornale, garantendo così la totale rovina del povero truffato.   
In più, il giro di prostituzione legato a tutto questo era stato interrotto e tutto era finito.  
Il giudice Fulton li ringraziò sentitamente e assicurò a Danny che avrebbe avuto i suoi permessi per quel terreno, omettendo il piccolo dettaglio che in realtà quei terreni erano già suoi e che non aveva affatto bisogno di alcun tipo di permesso. Fulton stesso aveva provveduto già in merito.  
Di nuovo a Regent Street, Brett si permise di dare sfogo a tutto il suo immenso malumore e, a tavola, disse –Ti ho mai raccontato di come mio zio Robert collezionava gusci di noce?-  
Danny si mise le mani sulle orecchie e sospirò affranto. –No… ti prego, no…-  
Con un sorriso sadico, Milord si mise a narrare le avventure del suo consanguineo, spesso inventando palesemente, adorando ogni secondo di più la smorfia nauseata che aumentava via via sul volto del petroliere. Quest’ultimo, infatti, detestava _a morte_ le narrazioni sull’albero genealogico Sinclair, ma stava sempre a sentire, per non offendere il suo migliore amico.  
Brett si stava accingendo a spiegare il tipo di vernice che lo zio usava per conservare i gusci, quando Danny gli mise una mano su un braccio. –Ok, sei arrabbiato con me. Cosa ho fatto _stavolta_?-  
A Sinclair venne in mente _quella_ notte e un enorme sorriso gli spuntò in volto. –Ma nulla, Daniel. Proprio nulla. Ed è questo il problema.- E con una gentile pacca sulla spalla si alzò, lasciandolo lì come uno stupido.  
Durante la notte, Danny cercò in ogni modo di entrare nella stanza di Brett, ma questa era chiusa a chiave, così come le notti successive. E l’americano si sentiva sempre più irritato.  
All’ennesima colazione insieme, Brett gli si presentò davanti con un grazioso grembiulino da cucina e le pinze in mano e l’altro desiderò intensamente che non avesse indosso _nient’altro_.   
Dio, Brett nudo con un grembiulino…   
La battuta gli venne bloccata in bocca proprio dall’oggetto dei suoi pensieri. Con un altro enorme e gigantesco sorriso che andava da un orecchio all’altro, gli mise nel piatto uova, bacon, costine d’agnello freddo, marmellata d’arance, pudding e almeno sei deliziose fette di originale roast-beef scozzese.  
Danny trattenne un conato di vomito. Le sue abitudini a colazione si erano sempre limitate ad un caffè ed una brioche, al massimo un toast quando aveva davvero fame… -E’ già ora di pranzo?- chiese deglutendo a fatica. Odiava Milord quando faceva così.  
-Oh, no, _tesoruccio caro_. Devi mangiare, sai? Come fai a mantenerti in forze e darti da fare con la tua nuova fiamma?-  
-Chi?- domandò perplesso l’altro, chiedendosi a chi diamine si riferisse quella testa di legno. –Ma cosa stai dicendo? Ti si è ossigenato il cervello, insieme ai capelli?-  
-Sono biondo naturale, mio caro. E sto parlando di quella deliziosa signorina con cui ti sei dato _tanto_ da fare la prima notte in albergo.- rispose gioiosamente, sistemandogli un tovagliolo intorno al collo e stringendo fino ad un passo per strangolarlo sul serio. –Mi sono permesso di rintracciarla e dirle che la vorresti rivedere, mi è parso che tra voi ci fosse molto feeling, ti dispiace?-  
L’americano strinse convulsamente la forchetta. Forse, se la sua mira era ancora buona, sarebbe riuscito a conficcargliela esattamente in un occhio, ma l’altro proseguì senza tregua.   
-E sai cosa ho deciso?-  
-No, ma tanto me lo dirai lo stesso.- biascicò il petroliere e Brett non lo deluse.  
-Ho deciso di telefonare a mia madre e dirle che accetto la proposta di matrimonio con mia cugina Laura, non sei contento?-  
Un cazzotto fortissimo lo colpì esattamente sul naso, tramortendolo e facendolo finire a terra.  
  
  
Quando si risvegliò, Brett avvertì una fitta di dolore al viso, ma quando fece per toccarsi, realizzò di essere legato alla testata del letto. _Nudo_.  
In particolar modo, registrò che sentiva molto caldo in una zona particolare del suo corpo e, abbassando appena la testa, scoprì che era la bocca di Danny intorno ai suoi gioielli di famiglia.  
- _Oh. My. God_.- il respiro gli uscì spezzato dalle labbra, faceva fatica a respirare e tutto era così piacevole!  
Il petroliere si staccò da lui con una lenta e strisciante leccata, lasciandolo tremante e insoddisfatto. Quando Sinclair osò guardarlo, Wilde era il ritratto della furia, geloso e possessivo come un animale in gabbia.  
-Tu non sposerai tua cugina Laura.- scandì, per farlo entrare in quella zucca vuota –E soprattutto non inviterai nessuna avvenente signorina di cui non so nemmeno il nome.-  
Sua Signoria avrebbe voluto rispondergli che sì! Avrebbe fatto _tutto_ quello che desiderava, ma aveva ancora un orgoglio inglese da mantenere. –Eppure te la stavi godendo, in albergo.- smozzicò a fatica.  
-Preferivi farlo tu?- fu la risposta secca –Cosa ti turba? Non sei nemmeno capace a dirmi che mi ami, cosa potrebbe importarti se mi faccio una bella ragazza?-  
-Non voglio che tocchi nessun’altro.-  
Brett spalancò gli occhi. Era lui quello che aveva appena parlato? E… _oh no!_ Cos’era quel sorriso strisciante sulla bocca di quel cretino?  
-Allora dì che mi ami.-  
-No!-  
-Dai…-  
-Non ci penso nemmeno!- strillò Sinclair, ma il dito che si era insinuato dentro di lui gli vece cambiare idea all’istante. –Danny…-  
-Dillo, o ti torturerò e non farò l’amore con te. Ti lascerò qui, nudo e legato mentre me vado con quella ragazza.- mormorò il suo amico, torcendo la mano e facendo scattare i fianchi dell’inglese verso l’alto.  
-Non oseresti…  
-Oh si che oserei.-  
Sinclair piegò la testa di lato e chiuse gli occhi, trattenendo i gemiti che non si addicevano certo alla sua posizione sociale. Ma dopotutto… a chi importava la posizione sociale?  
In fondo erano solo loro due, Brett e Danny e a quel paese tutto il resto.  
-Ammetti che sei geloso?- lo incalzò il compagno, afferrandogli il mento e tirandolo verso di sé per un bacio. –Ed è per questo che ti sei chiuso a chiave in camera da letto ogni notte?-  
-Sei venuto ogni notte?- domandò Brett, accorgendosi solo in quel momento che Wilde aveva la barba pungente di almeno qualche giorno. _Per le sottane della regina, com’era sexy!_  
-Non solo.- ridacchiò l’interpellato –Sono _venuto_ moooolte volte. Tornavo indietro e pensavo a te.-  
Milord deglutì rumorosamente quando un capezzolo venne stretto tra le punta delle dita e stuzzicato a dovere. –Sono geloso, molto geloso!- ammise con uno strillo molto poco virile e Danny lo gratificò con un sorriso dannatamente eccitante.  
La sua pelle venne interamente percorsa quella lingua sporcacciona e americana, provocandogli rantoli accaldati. Brett voleva essere preso, usato, abusato. E si chiese se davvero valeva la pena di tacere una cosa del genere.  
-Danny… uh…- biascicò a fatica, non riuscendo a concentrarsi su quello che doveva dire. Se quel maledetto continuava a leccare proprio lì in quella maniera, ben presto avrebbe avuto bisogno di un logopedista per riuscire a parlare decentemente.  
- _Scopami!_ \- ruggì tutto d’un fiato, spalancando le gambe e digrignando i denti. Il petroliere sobbalzò, colpito tanto dalla richiesta, quanto dalla volgarità della stessa. Perdiana, Sua Signoria non diceva mai le parole _cattive cattive_. Lo guardò, con la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi azzurrissimi lucidi di desiderio. I capelli tagliati alla moda erano sparati per ogni verso e vederlo lì così, nudo e legato alla sua mercé non contribuì a rendergli più chiari i pensieri.  
Si limitò ad annuire freneticamente e a lubrificare entrambi, mentre il sangue gli scorreva rapido nelle vene. Afferrò le gambe dell’amico e le spalancò il più possibile, premendo la punta della propria erezione contro quell’apertura stretta che solo lui aveva avuto il piacere –e la gloria- di esplorare.  
Rimase a guardarlo mentre la bocca si apriva piano piano per la sorpresa e il suo corpo si inarcava per riceverlo meglio.  
Non c’erano più scherzi e battutine da fare, in quel frangente. Non erano più i _Persuaders_ , erano solo Danny e Brett. E quest’ultimo si stava dando con tutto sé stesso.  
Wilde spinse più forte e infine fece combaciare i loro bacini con uno schiocco, provocando un lungo guaito da parte dell’inglese, che, assurdamente, scoppiò a ridere.  
-Cos’hai da ridere, Milord?- domandò a fatica il petroliere e Brett torse il bacino, facendo vedere le stelle ad entrambi.  
-E’ bellissimo sentirti dentro di me.- sussurrò –E sto ridendo della mia idiozia del volerlo continuamente negare. E la cosa più incredibile è che tu lo sapevi già.-  
-Brett…- iniziò Danny, muovendosi lentamente dentro e fuori, risucchiato da quel canale che pareva non volerlo farlo allontanare –Con quella ragazza… io ero solo arrabbiato, volevo farti ingelosire perché non mi consideri e…-  
Fu messo a tacere da un bacio a bocca aperta. –Sta zitto, Danny. Per una volta, agisci.-  
I fianchi dell’americano scattarono in avanti e le sue mani strinsero forte le anche di Brett, imponendo un ritmo frenetico ed esaltante. Sembrava quasi volerlo sfondare e Milord non ne fu mai tanto grato come in quel momento.  
Ad un tratto Sinclair strattonò abbastanza forte il nastro che lo legava, strappandolo. Spinse via Danny e si voltò a carponi, esibendosi nell’immagine che Wilde si sarebbe portato nella tomba. Di nuovo gli fu addosso, scivolando in lui con facilità e ben presto l’orgasmo colpì l’inglese, che strinse forte la faccia sul cuscino, mentre bagnava il lenzuolo sotto di lui.  
Stritolato dalle contrazioni del canale di Brett, Dan diede ancora pochi e secchi affondi, ruggendo il proprio piacere in una nuova veste che il nobile gradì parecchio, nonostante si sentisse le gambe tremanti come il pudding che gli preparava il maggiordomo quando era piccolo.  
Il biondo fece per stramazzare sul materasso, ma Wilde lo sostenne saldamente, prima di farlo gridare come impazzito. La sua lingua si era infilata dove prima c’era il suo uccello e Sinclair si permise il lusso di svenire di piacere.  
  
  
-Ben svegliato.-  
La voce di Dan gli arrivò da molto distante. Riaprì a fatica gli occhi e li posò sul compagno, che stava gloriosamente nudo al suo fianco. Biascicò un grazie e si tirò su, strofinandosi il viso.  
-Spero di aver ampiamente fugato ogni tua gelosia e di averti confermato il mio amore.- sorrise Danny, accarezzandogli il petto.  
-A dire il vero non mi hai proprio detto nulla!- lo rimbeccò Sinclair. Ora che era di nuovo in sé, non gli avrebbe certo reso le cose facili.  
L’altro mugugnò più di una colorita imprecazione e arrossì appena. –Ti amo.- disse con voce stentorea –Amo Lord Sinclair, _okay_?-  
-No, non è _okay_.- sorrise Milord –Solo Brett. Solo Brett, per te.-


End file.
